


Connection

by aspiepatsy



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Acousticophiliac!Byul, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom!Solar, F/F, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Narratophiliac!Byul, Phone Sex, Smut, Sub!Byul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiepatsy/pseuds/aspiepatsy
Summary: Byul's always been a good listener and Yongsun always knows just what to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was super rushed ngl

It had barely even been three days since Yongsun had been home and Byulyi was already starting to get restless. She’d been at the studio since Saturday, working on some songs with Whee-In, even though it was supposed to be their week off. Yongsun had dropped by once or twice to grab a quick shower and change of clothes but was always gone before Byulyi could get a word in edgewise.

Byulyi knew she had to work but that didn’t stop her throwing a tantrum on Friday which ended with Yongsun tying her to the bed for about an hour, blindfolding her and pressing a Hitachi wand to her clit, continually pulling it away just as Byulyi was about to cum. Her lower back was still stiff from that night and she found herself growing increasingly more frustrated the longer they were separated.

As if Yongsun knew she was thinking about her, the phone started ringing. Byulyi rolled over, holding the duvet tight against her chest. When she saw the caller ID, she perked up, excited to hear her lover’s voice.

“Hey, just wanted to let you know I’ll be able to come home by tomorrow morning.” Yongsun’s voice sounded a little hoarse, but not too tired. Byulyi chalked it up to her having just finished recording.

“Oh, okay.” Even though she had butterflies at the thought of Yongsun being back, Byulyi was still sour over her punishment. “Is that all?”

“What’s with that tone?” Yongsun snapped and Byulyi heard a door close in the background. “Don’t tell me you’ve went in a strop.”

“I haven’t!” Byulyi’s voice turned sharp. “I just miss you.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure you do.” Yongsun knew fine well that Byulyi was lying to her. “I was going to tell you I’d make up for being away when I see you but if you’re planning on acting like a child...”

“No, wait!” Byulyi shifted onto her back and sat up, pressing the phone closer to her ear. “How would you make it up to me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Byulyi could hear the smug undertone but that just riled her up.

“Please, mommy?” Byulyi pleaded, biting her lip impatiently.

“God, you just love to beg don’t you?” Yongsun’s tone turned serious and Byulyi felt a shiver along her back. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll beg when I get my hands on you.”

Byulyi pouted. “Are you sure you can’t come home and see for yourself?”

“I’d love to but you know I can’t and it’s killing me because all I can think about is touching you.” Yongsun teased. “I keep thinking about pinning you down, pressing my lips to your neck, my teeth grazing your skin and hearing you whimper. I keep thinking about you grinding against me like the wanton little slut you are.”

Byulyi bit back a moan as she felt her skin grow feverish and she found it hard to swallow. “What would you do next, if you were here?”

“I’d strip you down, running my hands down your bare skin as I went. I want to feel your nails digging into my skin and your legs hook around my waist because I need to know how badly you want me to fuck you.” Yongsun’s voice dropped to a whisper and Byulyi crossed her legs, feeling herself grow wet.

“Don’t tease me.” Byulyi was surprised at how shaky her voice was. She tried to even out her breathing but to no avail.

“I’m being completely serious, princess. I want you to think about it, about my breath on your skin as I tease one of your nipples between my teeth and run a hand over your thigh and between your legs.” Yongsun rasped and Byulyi reached under her waistband, trying to touch herself as slowly as possible since she didn’t want to cum too quickly.

“Mommy...” Byulyi mewled, pressing her fingers hard against her clit and tried to suppress a groan at the much needed pressure but her restraint was starting to dissipate.

“Are you wet for me already? You’re such a good girl.” Yongsun purred, and Byulyi’s breath hitched. “I’d love to taste just how wet you are. I’d give anything to be between your thighs right now, running my tongue over your slit, tracing around your clit slowly. I wanna feel my fingers digging into your hips, feel you tug on my hair to stop me from pulling away...”

Byulyi trailed her fingertips along her folds, closing her eyes so she delve into the fantasy that it was Yongsun touching her. She didn’t even try to hide her moans as she pushed two fingers inside herself, hips instinctively rocking upwards. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the phone tighter.

“Keep going.” Byulyi felt overwhelmed with her own need, the muted slick noises from her own ministrations adding fuel to the fire. Her whole body seemed to burn with desperation and she curled her fingers upward, moving them back and forth with agonisingly slow strokes. Byulyi started to make weak pleading noises, grinding onto her hand. Her fingers were starting to get soaked and she felt her mouth go dry. She wondered if Yongsun was getting off too, high on the power she had over Byulyi, driving her crazy with each word.

“Fuck, I love hearing you moan like that.” Yongsun growled, slightly breathless. “Especially when I know that Whee-In and the producers are in the next room and could hear me doing this. You’d love that though, wouldn’t you? For everyone to know how hot and bothered you get just from me talking to you?”

“Yes...” Byulyi confessed, the concept of people knowing how desperate she was to be completely ravaged just made her even more wet. A familiar ache settled just below her clit and Byulyi stopped for a few seconds to bring herself away from the edge. She didn’t want to cum just yet.

“I wonder if you’ll moan like that for me when I get home. I can’t wait to feel you push against my hand when I slide my fingers into you. I’ll start off slow so I can see your face when I start to get a little rougher.” Yongsun whispered and Byulyi could hear her voice start to shake.

Byulyi started moving her hand again, eyes still closed as she remembered the look Yongsun would give her before working her up to a quivering mess. She adored it when Yongsun would run out of patience and fuck her hard and fast. The prospect of it happening made her melt. She was so wrapped up in mimicking the movement she wanted Yongsun’s fingers to make that she almost dropped the phone.

“Byul...I want to hear you.” Yongsun’s tone switched back to her usual, assertive way, making Byulyi pay attention. “I want to hear you scream my name while you think about me touching you, can you do that for me baby?”

Byulyi made a small, elated sound in response. Her head was swimming and she found it hard to make any other sound except for broken groans and heavy sighs. Shifting down the bed a little, Byulyi put the phone on speaker and placed it just next to her head so she could reach down with her other hand, rubbing small circles around her clit while she pumped her fingers into her cunt. She could hear Yongsun telling her what a good girl she was, that she was doing so well and the praise made her tremble. Panting heavily, Byulyi tried to keep the momentum going. Her fingers were covered in her own juices and she could feel sweat on the back of her neck.

“Yongsun…I need you to fuck me so bad(!)” Byulyi cried out, arching her back to try and hit just the right spot. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, it feels sooo good mommy...” Byulyi pulled her middle finger back a little, pressing into her sweet spot and she swore she could feel the heat of Yongsun’s lips on her thighs and the stinging rush over her skin when Yongsun would leave clusters of hickies on the inside of them. Byulyi felt as if her heart was about to give out from how fast it was beating and it became difficult to focus on what she was doing.

Byulyi was so wrapped up in her own reverie that when she finally came, it was like that split second after being doused in cold water. Her whole body went still for a brief moment and it felt like her heart had stopped. Byulyi couldn’t even hear anything over the static in her head and the thudding in her ears. It was like every inch of her was too sensitive, even the subtle heat in the air felt unbearable. The wave of euphoria lasted for what seemed like forever before ebbing away. Byulyi started to edge back into reality, teasing her eyes open so as not to get irritated by the light.

“Byulyi?” She’d almost completely forgotten about Yongsun on the other end of the line in the throes of ecstasy. “Byulyi?!”

“Yeah?” Byulyi panted, shivering as she felt a bead of cold sweat run down her back.

“Don’t bother cleaning up or getting dressed. I’m on my way home.” And with that Yongsun hung up, leaving Byulyi in silence.

Byulyi lay on the bed for a few more minutes to recover, waiting until she could form coherent thoughts and steady her breathing. She pulled her hands out from her pyjama bottoms and stumbled into the bathroom to wash her hands. The water felt numb against her skin and when she looked up, seeing herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but laugh. Her hair was all mussed up at the back, sticking out to the left. Her lips were swollen, her neck was flushed red and a thin sheet of sweat was streaked across her forehead, her bangs sticking to it. Byulyi couldn’t help but grin, utterly giddy. If Yongsun was going to do everything Byulyi imagined, it was going to be a very long day and her hair being a little messy would be the least of her worries.


End file.
